This invention pertains to a backup/restore method and its control apparatus that can generate backup file(s) automatically for each file stored in the recording medium, and enable easy restoration of the original file(s) to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, as well as a computer-readable recording medium including such backup/restoration program.
Backup shall mean to make a copy of data and/or program(s), i.e. to make an identical copy of data and/or program(s) stored on a recording medium such as hard disk drive or floppy diskette, to another recording medium so as to prevent from file destruction due to hardware trouble and malfunctions, or accidental infection by (a) computer virus(es).
One example expressing the technology pertaining to such backup is, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-108159 on xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk control apparatus.xe2x80x9d The magnetic disk device disclosed in this Publication pertains to a method of storing the block address of a fixed magnetic disk device upon receiving a backup instruction from a processor unit, and, a storing method to temporarily store the contents of a fixed magnetic disk device or a backup storage device, and, a control method to give instruction to (1) a storage method, (2) a temporary storage method, (3) fixed hard disk device(s) and (4) backup storage device(s) upon receiving backup instruction(s) and/or a read/write instruction(s) from a processor unit. This magnetic disk device claims to have an advantage in that the system usage becomes more efficient, and can integrate a more economical computer system, because the processing unit need not be fully occupied (for backup operation) when making backup(s).
Also, another example is, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-232012 on xe2x80x9chard disk device with backup mechanism. The hard disk device with backup mechanism as disclosed in this Publication includes (1) a hard disk device as an external storage device to its host processor unit, (2) a backup device to backup this hard disk, (3) an interface to interact with the host processor unit, (4) a button to activate backup operation, and (5) a backup control mechanism to read the data from hard disk device and store them into the backup device while the interface mechanism prevents receiving any commands from the host processor unit, if the hard disk device and the backup device is usable at time when the button is pushed. It claims to have an advantage that this hard disk device with backup mechanism can independently make backup(s) even if there is no backup program running on the host processor unit, and/or make backup(s) even when the host processor unit is in use for other operations.
However, although the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-108159 xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk control apparatusxe2x80x9d has an advantage that it will not occupy the host system to make backups, it has a problem in that it is a straight sector to sector image copy of the hard disk device, and cannot make backup(s) of individual file(s) that the user may want, making it inconvenient to use. Thereby, a straight sector to sector image copy of the hard disk device cannot satisfy the requirement of the users because the users have various requests, such that they may not need to backup an executable file, or want to back up certain data files more frequently than others.
In case of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-232012 xe2x80x9chard disk device with backup mechanism,xe2x80x9d it has an advantage that it can independently make backup(s) even if there is no backup program running on the host processor unit, and/or make backup(s) even when the host processor unit is in use for other operations, but has a problem in that it is strictly possible under a single tasking OS (operating system) and this device cannot make backup(s) under multi-tasking OS, which is the main stream these days. In other words, under multi-tasking OS, multiple tasks access the hard disk frequently and independently, thereby it is virtually impossible to prohibit receiving commands from the host processor unit and make a backup of the whole hard disk. In addition, the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-232012 on xe2x80x9chard disk device with backup mechanismxe2x80x9d as well as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-108159 xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk control apparatusxe2x80x9d had a problem that it cannot make backup of individual file(s) that the user may want because it merely makes a sector to sector image copy of the whole hard disk.
Also, under traditional backup device as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-232012 on xe2x80x9chard disk device with backup mechanismxe2x80x9d and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-108159 on xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk control apparatus,xe2x80x9d it is common to designate the backup timing as xe2x80x9cmake backup nowxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmake backup on certain future time (such as 0:00AM tonight, or every Sunday at 0:00AM),xe2x80x9d so it can easily restore the disk to the state when backup was last made, but it cannot restore a certain file to a state of designated time (such as one hour ago from current time).
Furthermore, the method as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 3-232012 on xe2x80x9chard disk device with backup mechanismxe2x80x9d as well as Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 59-108159 on xe2x80x9cmagnetic disk control apparatusxe2x80x9d had a problem where it makes a backup copy xe2x80x9cas isxe2x80x9d at the time immediately when the instruction is given from the host system or when the xe2x80x9cbackup buttonxe2x80x9d is pushed, even if the hard disk is infected by a virus or certain data is already corrupted (destroyed). In other words, even when the hard disk is infected by a virus or certain data is already corrupted (destroyed), it still makes a backup of these invalid data, so when the system is restored using that invalid data, it will not completely recover to a usable state.
Accordingly, this invention was made in consideration to above, where the first objective is to enable automatic generation of (a) backup copy(ies) on a xe2x80x9cfile to file basisxe2x80x9d for data stored in the recording medium.
Then, the second objective is, even in case the files are stored in a recording medium under control of a multi-tasking OS, to enable automatic generation of (a) backup(s) without interfering the access of the multi-tasking OS to this recording medium.
Then, the third objective is, to enable easy restoration of the original file(s) to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, using the backed-up file(s).
Then, the fourth objective is, while this invention makes possible to easily restore the files to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, to enable the management of past state of these files using the backed-up copy(ies).
Furthermore, the fifth objective is, for those files selected to make (a) backup(s) of, to check if the file(s) are infected by a virus and/or corrupted (destroyed) before making (a) backup copy(ies) so as to assure the integrity of that/those file(s).
The backup/restore method as descried in this invention is a backup/restore method consisting of, (1) a xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating processxe2x80x9d where a random file stored in the first storage device is copied to a second storage device to make a backup copy, and (2) a xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d where such backup copy generated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating processxe2x80x9d is used to restore (an) existing file(s) or (a) non-existing (i.e., already deleted) file(s) in the first storage device, and (3) a xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing processxe2x80x9d where the target file (file name) and time period is designated to execute the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d to restore those file(s) to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, and (4) a xe2x80x9crestore control processxe2x80x9d where, in case a xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d is executed during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing process,xe2x80x9d one file that meets the designated xe2x80x9cfile namexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctime periodxe2x80x9d criteria is selected and control the execution of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore process.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore method in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control processxe2x80x9d where backup copies of all the files in the first storage device are made to the second storage device under pre-set condition and/or as designated by the user to control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating process.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting processxe2x80x9d to pre-select the file(s) to generate backup(s) of, and a xe2x80x9cbackup generation control processxe2x80x9d to control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup generation processxe2x80x9d so as to generate a backup copy at pre-set timing every time the designated file(s) selected during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting processxe2x80x9d is/are created or updated.
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9celapsed time setting processxe2x80x9d where at least one elapsed time (time elapsed since the last modification time) be set for each file as selected by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting process,xe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement processxe2x80x9d where it will compare the current time and the last modification time for files as selected by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting processxe2x80x9d and judge whether it has exceeded each of the elapsed time as set on above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapse time setting processxe2x80x9d for that particular file, and a xe2x80x9cstatus recording processxe2x80x9d where if, during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement process,xe2x80x9d a file has been judged that the elapsed time exceeded the pre-set time, it will record the status of the file (that this file has already exceeded the pre-set time) using the backup copy of that file, and then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing processxe2x80x9d will, from the files that are known to have exceeded the elapsed time as a result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cstatus recording process,xe2x80x9d select the file(s) to restore and designate the above-mentioned time period, and then execute the xe2x80x9crestore process,xe2x80x9d wherein, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control processxe2x80x9d will select the copy of the backup file matching that elapsed time a designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing process,xe2x80x9d control the xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d and restore the designated file.
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement processxe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated file when making a backup copy of such file during the xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating process,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement processxe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then it will generate a backup copy of the designated file.
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9ccompression/encryption processxe2x80x9d to compress and/or encrypt the file(s) being generated, when making backup copy(ies) of the files designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generation process.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement processxe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated backup file when restoring such file during the xe2x80x9crestore process,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement processxe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then it will restore the designated file using the above-mentioned backup file.
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption processxe2x80x9d to de-compress and/or decrypt the file(s) if the file(s) is/are compressed and/or encrypted, when restoring the file(s) designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore process.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention will, when the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing processxe2x80x9d call the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore process,xe2x80x9d allow the user to select whether to replace the file (if a same filename exists in the designated directory) or create a new file (under a different directory or change the filename), and when the user select to replace the file during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing processxe2x80x9d, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control processxe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore process,xe2x80x9d use the appropriate backup copy and replace the designated file on first storage device, or when the user select to create a new file, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control processxe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore process,xe2x80x9d use appropriate backup copy and create a new independent file on the first storage device.
Also, the backup/restore method as in this invention will have the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control processxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbackup generation control processxe2x80x9d watch the access of above-mentioned first storage device, and when the first storage device is not accessed, it will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating process,xe2x80x9d and make a backup copy to the second storage device.
The backup/restore control apparatus as descried in this invention is a backup/restore control apparatus that controls the execution of the xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating processxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d by controlling (1) a xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d where a random file stored in the first storage device is copied to a second storage device to make a backup copy, and (2) a xe2x80x9crestore meansxe2x80x9d where such backup copy generated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d is used to restore (an) existing file(s) or (a) non-existing (i.e., already deleted) file(s) in the first storage device, and (3) a xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing meansxe2x80x9d where such file (file name) and time period is designated to execute the xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore meansxe2x80x9d to restore those files to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, and (4) a xe2x80x9crestore control meansxe2x80x9d where, in case a xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d is executed during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing means,xe2x80x9d one file that meets the designated xe2x80x9cfile namexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctime periodxe2x80x9d criteria is selected and control the execution of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore meansxe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control meansxe2x80x9d where backup copies of all the files in the first storage device are made to the second storage device under pre-set condition and/or as designated by the user to control the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating means.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting meansxe2x80x9d to pre-select the file(s) to generate backup(s) of, and a xe2x80x9cbackup generation control meansxe2x80x9d to control the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup generation meansxe2x80x9d so as to generate a backup copy at pre-set timing every time the designated file(s) selected during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting meansxe2x80x9d is/are created or updated.
The backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, (1) a xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d where a random file stored in the first storage device under control of a host processor unit is copied to a second storage device to make a backup copy, and (2) a xe2x80x9crestore meansxe2x80x9d where such backup copy generated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d is used to restore (an) existing file(s) or (a) non-existing (i.e., already deleted) file(s) in the first storage device, and (3) a xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing meansxe2x80x9d where such file (file name) and time period is designated to execute the xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore meansxe2x80x9d to restore those files to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, and (4) a xe2x80x9crestore control meansxe2x80x9d where, in case a xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d is executed during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing means,xe2x80x9d one file that meets the designated xe2x80x9cfile namexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctime periodxe2x80x9d criteria is selected and control the execution of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore means.xe2x80x9d
Also, backup/restore control apparatus in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control meansxe2x80x9d where backup copies of all the files in the first storage device are made to the second storage device under pre-set condition and/or as designated by the user to control the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d while watching the above mentioned host processor unit access to the above mentioned first storage device, and sense that the host processor unit is not accessing the first storage device.
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting meansxe2x80x9d to pre-select the file(s) to generate backup(s) of, and a xe2x80x9cbackup generation control meansxe2x80x9d to control the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup generation meansxe2x80x9d so as to generate a backup copy at pre-set timing every time the designated file(s) selected during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting meansxe2x80x9d are created or updated, and while the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup generation control meansxe2x80x9d watch the above-mentioned host processor unit access to the above-mentioned first storage device, and sense that the host processor unit is not accessing the first storage device, control the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d to generate the backup copy.
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9celapsed time setting meansxe2x80x9d where at least one elapsed time (time elapsed since the last modification time) be set for each file as selected by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting means,xe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement meansxe2x80x9d where it will compare the current time and the last modification time for files as selected by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting meansxe2x80x9d and judge whether it has exceeded each of the elapsed time as set on above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapse time setting procedurexe2x80x9d for that particular file, and a xe2x80x9cstatus recording meansxe2x80x9d where if, during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement means,xe2x80x9d a file has been judged that the elapsed time exceeded the pre-set time, it will record the status of the file (that this file has already exceeded the pre-set time) using the back copy of that file, and then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing meansxe2x80x9d will, from the files that are known to have exceeded the elapsed time as a result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cstatus recording means,xe2x80x9d select the file(s) to restore and designate the above-mentioned time period, and then execute the xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9crestore means,xe2x80x9d then, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control meansxe2x80x9d will select the copy of the backup file matching that elapsed time as designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d control the xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d and restore the designated file.
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement meansxe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated file when making a backup copy of such file during the xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating means,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement meansxe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating meansxe2x80x9d will generate a backup copy of the designated file
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, a compression/encryption meansxe2x80x9d to compress and/or encrypt the file(s) being generated, when making backup copy(ies) of the files designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generation means.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement meansxe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated backup file when restoring such file during the xe2x80x9crestore means,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement meansxe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then it will restore the designated file using the above-mentioned backup file.
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption meansxe2x80x9d to de-compress and/or decrypt the file(s) if the file(s) is/are compressed and/or encrypted, when restoring the file(s) designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore means.xe2x80x9d
Also, the backup/restore control apparatus as in this invention will, when the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing meansxe2x80x9d execute the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore processxe2x80x9d of xe2x80x9crestore means,xe2x80x9d allow the user to select whether to replace the file (if a same filename exists in the designated directory) or create a new file (under a different directory or change the filename), and when the user select to replace the file during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing meansxe2x80x9d, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control procedurexe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore means,xe2x80x9d use the appropriate backup copy and replace the designated file on first storage device, or when the user select to create a new file, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control meansxe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore means,xe2x80x9d use appropriate backup copy and create a new independent file on the first storage device.
The computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention is a computer-readable recording medium storing a backup/restore program to execute under a computer (1) a xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedurexe2x80x9d where a random file stored in the first storage device is copied to a second storage device to make a backup copy, and (2) a xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d where such backup copy generated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedurexe2x80x9d is used to restore (an) existing file(s) or (a) non-existing (i.e., already deleted) file(s) in the first storage device, and (3) a xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedurexe2x80x9d where such file (file name) and time period is designated to execute the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d to restore those files to a state of designated time period backing from the current time, and (4) a xe2x80x9crestore control procedurexe2x80x9d where, in case a xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d is executed during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d one file that meets the designated xe2x80x9cfile namexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctime periodxe2x80x9d criteria is selected and control the execution of the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedure.xe2x80x9d
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control procedurexe2x80x9d where backup copies of all the files in the first storage device are made to the second storage device under pre-set condition and/or as designated by the user to control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure.xe2x80x9d
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedurexe2x80x9d to record the file(s) when the target file(s) is/are designated, and a xe2x80x9cbackup generation control procedurexe2x80x9d to control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup generation procedurexe2x80x9d so as to generate a backup copy at pre-set timing every time the designated file(s) selected during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file selecting procedurexe2x80x9d is/are created or updated.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9celapsed time recording procedurexe2x80x9d where at least one elapsed time (time elapsed since the last modification time) be recorded for each file as recorded by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedure,xe2x80x9d and an xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement procedurexe2x80x9d where it will compare the current time and the last modification time for files as recorded by above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedurexe2x80x9d and judge whether it has exceeded each of the elapsed time as recorded on above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapse time recording procedurexe2x80x9d for that particular file, and a xe2x80x9cstatus recording procedurexe2x80x9d where if, during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d a file has been judged that the elapsed time exceeded the pre-set time, it will record the status of the file (that this file has already exceeded the pre-set time) using the backup copy of that file, and then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedurexe2x80x9d will, from the files that are known to have exceeded the elapsed time as a result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cstatus recording procedure,xe2x80x9d accept the selection of file(s) to restore, accept the above-mentioned elapsed time parameter for each file, and accept the execution of restore procedure, then, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control procedurexe2x80x9d will select the copy of the backup file(s) out of the file(s) matching the elapsed time as designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d control the xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d and restore the designated file.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedurexe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated file when making a backup copy of such file during the xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedurexe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedurexe2x80x9d will generate a backup copy of the designated file.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9ccompression/encryption procedurexe2x80x9d to compress and/or encrypt the file(s) being generated, when making backup copy(ies) of the files designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generation procedure.xe2x80x9d
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, an xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedurexe2x80x9d where it will judge the integrity of the designated backup file when restoring such file during the xe2x80x9crestore procedure,xe2x80x9d and only if the result of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedurexe2x80x9d prove to be positive (i.e. not infected by a virus or destroyed,) then the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedurexe2x80x9d will restore the designated file using the above-mentioned backup file.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention includes, furthermore, a xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption procedurexe2x80x9d to de-compress and/or decrypt the file(s) if the file(s) is/are compressed and/or encrypted, when restoring the file(s) designated by the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedure.xe2x80x9d
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention will, when the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedurexe2x80x9d execute the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedure,xe2x80x9d allow the user to select whether to replace the file (if a same filename exists in the designated directory) or create a new file (under a different directory or change the filename), and when the user select to replace the file during the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedurexe2x80x9d, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control procedurexe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedure,xe2x80x9d use the appropriate backup copy and replace the designated file on first storage device, or when the user select to create a new file, the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore control meansxe2x80x9d will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore procedure,xe2x80x9d use appropriate backup copy and create a new independent file on the first storage device.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention will have the above-mentioned xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control procedurexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbackup generation control procedurexe2x80x9d watch the access of above-mentioned first storage device, and when the first storage device is not accessed, it will control the execution of above-mentioned xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure,xe2x80x9d and make a backup copy to the second storage device.
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention is a program that is embedded into, as part of, the operating system, that includes such program(s) implementing the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9crestore control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cstatus recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccompression/encryption procedure,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption procedure.xe2x80x9d
Also, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention is a program that is embedded into, as part of, the driver of the operating system, that includes such program(s) implementing the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9crestore control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cstatus recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccompression/encryption procedure,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption procedure.xe2x80x9d
Furthermore, the computer-readable recording medium storing the backup/restore program as descried in this invention is, a program that is embedded into, as part of, the BIOS, that includes such program(s) implementing the above-mentioned xe2x80x9crestore detail instructing procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9crestore control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfull backup generation control procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup file recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cbackup copy generating procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9celapsed time judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cstatus recording procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cintegrity judgement procedure,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccompression/encryption procedure,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cde-compression/decryption procedure.xe2x80x9d